Kieran Gaud
Kieran Gaud is a Teacher in OC Academy.He is the twin brother of Erik Gaud. He specializes in martial arts and music. Appearance Kieran is obviously tall at first glance, standing at a height of six feet and two inches or 188 centimeters. He has a deep, bloody red hair color. His hair is short, thick, and soft. It's combed all to one point in the back, and he has bangs draping down the front, parted on the left-most side of his head. When down, he can muster his hair into a tiny ponytail. He has somewhat slim, icy blue eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. In general, his build is slim. He is fairly muscular, as he has a somewhat larger upper body and hips and a slim waist. He has long, muscular legs and arms and definable abs. His muscles are all slim and sleek, however, he is obviously fit. He wears mostly formal clothing, usually suits, collared shirts, dress pants, dress shoes, and, of course, ties. When he goes casual, his normally wears pants, boots, a shirt with a jacket or overshirt, or a collared shirt. Sometimes, he tucks his pants into his boots, but he normally leaves it hanging out and over them. Personality Kieran generally comes off as menacing and cold, but he is warm-hearted and loving. He has a natural instinct to protect those around him if danger is nearing; however, he doesn't seem alarmed at any given point in time (save some rare cases). He has a knack for being blunt, seeing as he never sugarcoats anything. He is a humble and honest man and will never give in to troubling situations. He his kind and courteous and will most likely give a nickname to anyone he likes. Though he may be forgiving, he has issues with prideful or self-righteous people. History Cyrus and Grace Gaud were the very wealthy yet shady parents of Kieran and Erik. Soon after their births, Cyrus was called to England by his current occupation. Willingly accepting, Grace allowed Cyrus to take Kieran with him, keeping Erik for herself. Because of the good pay he received from his job, Cyrus sent good amounts of money to Grace every once in a while. Kieran, as a young child, was seemingly brilliant in every aspect. He was intelligent, quick, and physically capable of many things. He would admit his faults and wrongdoings and would always try to make up for it. He had a large heart for learning, and he would always push towards his best. He was always a healthy boy, seeking knowledge and understanding of the vast world. He was sucked into music and martial arts when he was around the age of seven. His favorite instrument to mess around with was always the piano, and, since they owned a harp at the time as a very generous gift from a good friend of theirs, he would practice with it, saying it was much like a piano. Over the years as Kieran matured, he invested in a guitar for himself. He practiced with it daily and soon adapted many techniques and skills in playing it. He played many other instruments, but his three favorites were the piano, guitar, and harp. When he was about to hit the age of sixteen, however, Cyrus suddenly took him back to their old home back in Japan. There, Kieran met Erik for the first time in his life. Being an emotional turn of events, Erik stormed off into his room, upset and frustrated. Kieran followed him, lovingly comforting him with a calm and gentle hand, assuring him that everything was fine. But it wasn't. When they headed back downstairs, there was a lone figure standing amongst the three. Three. Cyrus and Grace were down on the ground, and the cloaked figure slipped back into the darkness. Due to their father's shady business, he was assassinated, along with the witness, Grace. After much investigation and reviews with the police and government, Erik and Kieran were on their own, fending for themselves. They settled down in a lovely mansion nearby, hoping never again to deal with death. But Cyrus' business didn't cease as easily. Soon afterwards, associates with his group sought out Erik and Kieran, asking for their help to bring down a certain menace. They declined, saying they wanted nothing to do with it. The associates pleaded with them, informing them that it would be the best of their desires. Once they relaxed and listened, they soon learned that the assassins were after Erik and Kieran, mainly for their money, but also for other things. Turns out, their father was actually the good guy. Hearing this, they hesitantly accepted. They were brought into their father's business chambers hidden on an unmapped island, trained, and turned into assassins themselves. Due to their education and training as children, which their parents had planned ahead, learning to fight and concoct poisons was a breeze. After many hardships, battles, and near-death experiences, they defeated their father's enemy. But their fights weren't over yet. They settled yet again, this time taking up jobs at a restaurant. Kieran worked as a chef, and Erik was a waiter. They enjoyed the job a great deal until, one day, they received a hooded customer. He attacked Erik and Kieran and was obviously an assassin, the last one they've dealt with since. He wounded Erik and wound up fleeing from Kieran into the dark abyss. The wound was deep and bleeding violently, all hope of Erik's survival was thin. They rushed him to the hospital, frantically trying to clot his blood. Miraculously, it clotted enough to stop bleeding heavily, but he lost good amounts of it. Kieran, having a strong love for his only relative left (or so they believe), gave as much blood as he could before passing out. Erik ended up surviving the incident with a tiny shred of luck. Due to this turn of events, he had to leave his job and spend most of his time in the hospital, eventually being transferred to the mansion. Kieran quit his job as well, caring for Erik and being by his side every moment of it. Over the years, Erik healed. They attended a small college nearby to satisfy their boredom. Kieran earned a musical degree and medical doctorate, as well as a teaching degree for the heck of it. Erik did the same, earning a teaching degree, fine arts degree, and english degree. They reunited with old friends, Vahn Teel, his sister, Tullie, Wolf Cylvar, and his sister, Karina. Erik and Kieran hung out with their good companions for a time, the four eventually moving into their mansion as well, with much room to spare. They caught up with one another and soon became settled into their old lifestyles. Looking for new jobs to satisfy their new boredom, they stumbled across an academy hiring teachers. They took the jobs, Kieran becoming a music teacher, and Erik, the physical education teacher. Their hectic life finally took a turn into the good old peaceful days. ...Or so they believe. Trivia * He's multilingual. * He has an earring from a pair he received from Erik. They both normally wear one each. * He has a thick British accent. * He never uses common contractions. Unless he's drunk. * He's left-handed. * He cooks. Tropes